Zygarde and the Other Dragons
by ZygardeCompleteForm
Summary: So Zygarde is just the core right? The Other Legendary Dragons except for Latios, Latias and Rayquaza keep on bullying him so this is a story of be careful who you bully. Pls. no trolls btw. This is my first ever fanfic so just give some advice.


**Hey guys ZygardeCompleteForm here, and my first story ever is about the one and only Zygarde. The Order Pokemon , if you don't know yet, Zygarde is not the one we see in the games but the Core so we're going to start off with him in the Hall of Origin. Oneshot btw if you hadn't noticed.**

The Hall of Origin was full of Legends and Myths only a few people knew off. Some were guardians, protectors, and some were bestowed with unfathomable power. That's what us humans know, but what we don't know are they really just that. Some misunderstand them namely, the Order Pokemon.

There was a Legendary Pokemon meeting and Zygarde was there in his Core Form, up on Rayquaza's head. They seemed to grow closer because the other legendary Dragons are in trios or duos. Arceus was announcing something but he wasn't paying attention. "Hey Ray? Why do you think I'm like this? Did Mom really make me like this, just a Cell?"

The serpent answered with a shrug, and the Zygarde Core turned discouraged. After the meeting was over, he insisted to Rayquaza he'll just bounce back to his room. It was actually Zygarde just not telling him he needs time to think. Rayquaza, being his best friend, said to the Eon Duo to guard him from afar.

Zygarde was very depressed that he was the only one of the Ten Dragons who wasn't capable of real damage. Because of that, many Legendary pokemon look down on him, literally and metaphorically. Right now, Articuno was passing by and snorted at Zygarde. Zygarde looked down and sighed heavily.

Just as he was about to get to the door of his room, he was blocked by the Creation and Tao Trios.

"Hey Palkia, you're good at math right? What do you get when you add a pinch of failure, mistake and regret." Dialga said.

"Oh I don't know Dialga, Zygarde." All of them laughed. Zygarde growled. "Heh, can't even defend himself." Kyurem said.

By now, the Eon Duo and Rayquaza, or the Hoenn Dragons came rushing to his aid. They arrived in front of Zygarde, ready to Mega Evolve. "Leave him alone!" Latias screamed at them. "Yeah, or else." Latios continued.

"Or else what Latios?" Zekrom said arrogantly. The Other Dragons were in front of them, and started to charge up their attacks. Legendary pokemon always wanted to settle things through battles and were thrilled with the very idea of it. So when Mesprit and Azelf passed by they screamed, "LEGENDARY BATTLE!"

Arceus heard this and instantly transported all of her children to a terrain appropriate for this battle: Dragonspiral Tower.

She turned to her Referee Form, aka her Dark (type) form. "Alright! We have a legendary battle here! Literally. In this side are the Hoenn Dragons and Zygarde!" There was a giant yell from the crowd and a few boos because of Zygarde.

"And on the other side, The Creation Trio and the Tao Trio! And the stakes are…"

"If the Dragon Six, yes that's what I'm calling you since I'm too lazy to say your group names, wins then they get to do whatever they want with the Hoenn Dragons and Zygarde but don't expect an easy beat up on them."

"If the Hoenn Dragon win, then the Dragon Six will stop bullying Zygarde. Understood, understood."

The battle starts.

 _Latios, Latias and Rayquaza use Dragon Pulse; it hits Reshiram, its super effective. Reshiram fainted._

 _They do it again and target both Zekrom andKyurem. It misses Kyurem, But hits Zekrom! Its super effective. Zekrom fainted._

 _Kyurem turns into Black Kyurem and uses Freezing Shock, Zygarde used Protect! They Mega Evolve. They use Draco Meteor on Kyurem, they hit! Black Kyurem fainted._

 _However while battling the Tao Trio, the Creation Trio were charging up their Dragon Moves. Dialga used Roar of Time! Palkia used Spatial Rend! Giratina used Draco Meteor! The Hoenn Dragons have 1 hp left!_

Zygarde stood there hopeless, as he saw them revert back to their normal forms. Then he saw the m charging up again to finish it, but Zygarde won't let that happen. He jumps right in front of the upcoming attacks and tries to block of their attack, but just as it happens, the Zygarrde Cells gathered and combined with the Zygarde, then transformed into its Complete Form!

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Zygarde says and uses Dragon Pulse with his three heads. He then used Dragon Pulse to finish the match off.

"We won!" Latios said. Lots of legends yelled and cheered. Zygarde then neared Palkia and lent his arm, "Palkia, that was a good match." Zygarde said. Palkia smiled and shook hands with him. Never ever going to be enemies again.

 **Moral: Don't bully because someday he/she will get stronger, and if you get bullied and you turn stronger, be friends with him/her and be friends.**


End file.
